Reconciliación
by Willnira
Summary: Creyeron que aun no había nada entre los dos ¿Será cierto? InuKag.


**Reconciliación.**

_Nada me pertenece. Solamente me interesa la historia. _

"_Recuerdo perfectamente lo que dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos. 'Puta madre, ¿Qué tanto se verán en el espejo? Como si con verse se fueran hacer bonitas'. Y luego las dos rieron" Mi ex. _

**Sinopsis: Creyeron que aun no había nada entre los dos ¿Será cierto? InuKag.**

"_Oculto mi imperfección con un poco de maquillaje,_

_¿Y tu querido?"_

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y les contare la primera vez que me enamore de Inuyasha.

Recuerdo esos momentos en lo que yo fui feliz con el, es decir. En verdad fui feliz.

¿Cuánto duro? Posiblemente más de tres meses o menos.

Recuperarme de el fue difícil pero al final terminamos siendo amigos de nuevo, hablar estando solos era un momento incomodo que yo no deseo volver a tener. No le dije muchas cosas pero los dos estábamos seguros de que nuestra relación simplemente fue la prueba de querer experimentar de que el podía cambiar estando conmigo, y de que yo podía creer que alguien tan terrible como el podía ser perfecto para mi.

Nos equivocamos.

Así que esta noche iba a salir con mis amigas, me vestí de manera adecuada. No tan zorra para el gusto de ellos, y no tan seria como para decirles que no buscaba diversión. Paso una amiga por mí y mientras cantábamos una canción pude ver como el club ya estaba lleno, íbamos a ahí porque aparte de que en un lugar posiblemente nos la harían difícil entrar, en este lugar iba mucha gente conocida. Y otra no tanto. Y mi lugar favorito estaba cerrado debido a que lo estaban arreglando. ¿Qué estaban arreglando? Jamás lo sabré, para mi era el lugar perfecto.

Mi amiga Sango estaciono su carro, la verdad es que se veía demasiado sexy con ese vestidito café y ese collar largo de color blanco que combinaban con sus tacones. Apenas teníamos diecisiete y ya disfrutábamos de la vida nocturna.

Ayame también iba con nosotras, la muchacha pelirroja que encantaba a los chicos por su flameante cabello pelirrojo. Sus ojos verdes eran muy llamativos y posiblemente llamaba más la atención que Sango y yo juntas. Solo que tenía un pequeño defecto, no tenía tanto trasero. ¿Quién era la del mejor cuerpo? Sango, tenía lo suficiente como para volver loco a un hombre.

¿Yo como soy? Bueno yo soy amigable y social. Entramos al antro gratis porque bueno traíamos pulseras, solo que nos faltaron otras tres mujeres porque si hubiéramos sido seis hubiéramos tenido una botella de vodka gratis.

Llegamos a las nueve y media, temprano para poder tener barra libre y alcanzar mesa. Era la música divertida que nos incitaba a bailar, saludamos a un par de amigos mientras íbamos a conseguir nuestra propia mesa aunque terminamos sentándonos con esas amigas que son tus amigas de fiesta.

Pedimos a un mesero le dijimos que le íbamos a pagar doscientos pesos si el nos mantenía la mesa llena de bebidas, al principio dudo pero basto que una de las rubias que era mi amiga enseñara un poco su pierna para que el aceptara. Hey ser mujer tiene sus buenos motivos. Es decir un hombre no puede guiñarle el ojo a otro hombre porque entonces sería muy gay.

Una mujer puede hacerlo sin lucir gay.

En la televisión grande del antro empezó la cuenta de que ya la fiesta estaba empezando; Cosas que solo pasan en el 'cherry' suspiro mientras reía al ver a un muchacho con gafas diciendo 'vayan a cherry'. Bebí mi margarita y después bebí un sexo en la playa. Una de las tantas bebidas favoritas que tengo, en medio hora ya había bebido dos sexos en la playa y un vodkatonic.

-Oh, oh...Tu ex con una rubia...-Me susurró Sango mientras yo veía de manera discreta y ella detenía mi rostro para entonces negar-¡No, no vas a voltear!-Dijo mientras entonces sonreía como si nosotras estuviéramos teniendo una animada platica-Que obvia eres Kagome...-Dijo mientras yo reía un poco, mi cabello negro estaba muy bien planchado y posiblemente fuera a terminar húmedo debido a muchas cosas-

Éramos siete mujeres y todas con su propio tema. Algunas estaban regresando del baño y otras apenas iban, y Ayame estaba sacando su cámara para tomarnos fotos. Íbamos a terminar segundo año de preparatoria así que quería tener memorias de este año, me gusta tomarme fotos. No me importa si salgo fea o salgo riéndome demasiado, a mi siempre me gustaron esas fotos donde se sintiera la forma en que me estaba divirtiendo y de esas tenía muchas. Incluso tenía una donde salía medio molesta y haciendo una cara graciosa. Y el me hizo enojar en esa fotografía.

Ya lo había visto, se veía muy bien. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos regalamos una sonrisa al parecer a la chica que tenía con el no le gusto la forma en que nos sonreímos como diciéndonos hola. Gire mi rostro mientras tomaba el shot y entonces reía junto con Ayame. Las dos íbamos a terminar ebrias, al cabo Sango era el conductor designado. Ella perdió en piedra, papel y tijeras.

-¿Me acompañas al baño?-Preguntó Ayame mientras yo asentía, yo iba abriendo paso entre las personas mientras ella me iba siguiendo. Subimos un par de escaleras, y luego bajamos otras escaleras para ir al baño. Todavía sentía el dolor de mis pies debido a esas zapatillas modernas que están a la moda y eso significaba que necesitaba beber más alcohol. Saludamos a un par de chicas que conocíamos por la escuela mientras las dos nos apresurábamos a ir al baño. Ella entro primero y yo cuide su puerta, luego entre yo y ella cuido la puerta-No puedo creer que una semana más y ya pasemos a tercero de preparatoria, claro quedaran las vacaciones pero...Tu sabes cuanto nos divertimos en vacaciones-Tuve que reír ante la forma en que lo dijo, no pasaban de las once y ya estaban unas niñas de posiblemente catorce o quince años totalmente ebrias-

-A la otra hay que beber más, es tan divertida cuando bebe-Dijo esa muchacha mientras dejaban a su amiga en el baño para que vomitara, mientras esas tres adolescentes reían sobre el estado en el que estaba su amiga-

Ayame y yo simplemente limpiamos nuestras manos y regresamos a bailar.

-¡Vamos a bailar y a seducir miles de hombres!-Dije mientras veía como estaba esa muchacha que había estado con Inuyasha viéndome como si yo fuera un dolor en el trasero, Ayame simplemente siguió riendo mientras las dos llegábamos y luego nos levantábamos a bailar-¿Viste como se me quedo viendo?-Le pregunté a Sango mientras las dos mirábamos feo a esa rubia anoréxica que acompañaba a Inuyasha-

No es que estuviera celosa el podía tener a quien fuera, pero no me gustaba la forma en que esa rubia aparte de quitármelo me veía feo. ¿Tiene algún problema conmigo?, ¡QUE ME LO DIGA EN MI PINCHE CARA!

Normalmente la música en cherry era muy 'la misma de siempre', pero esta vez estaba más prendida. Pasaban de los 80's, 90's y una que otra de los 70's. Incluso nuevas.

Estábamos en el primer piso por así decirlo, a lado del que sería como el lunch donde solamente estaban en el área pequeña del antro. Y nosotras estábamos en la parte de abajo, el segundo piso era la separación de las escaleras que conectaban al tercer piso. Todo era abierto, la gente se veía...Aunque reconocer los rostros era un poco difícil ya que estaba un poco oscuro y aparte de que las luces de colores se movían a todos lados. Levante mi mano para saludar a un amigo mientras el se acercaba moviendo a la gente y me cargaba para hacerme girar.

-¿QUE ONDA?-Gritó mientras yo hacia un rostro de no haberle escuchado nada, y entonces el rolaba sus ojos y pegaba sus labios a mi oído para decirme algo. Sonreía mientras asentía, lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a nuestra mesa. Eran sillones pegados a la pared así que lo deje con las chicas mientras e levantaba para bailar con mis amigas, atrás de nosotros estaban dos tipos asquerosos que no paraban de vernos los traseros. Así que les dimos una pequeña probadita, después de quince minutos regrese a sentarme ya que los tacones todavía me mataban un poco-

Me senté mientras me recargaba en la pared y bebía más. Quedaba una hora para la barra libre, así que debía apurarme a embriagarme. Sango y Ayame regresaron del baño mientras yo estiraba el pequeño vaso de tequila y cantaba con ellas, mi mamá se asustaría de todo lo que he estado bebiendo. Y posiblemente me iba a regañar si se me subía muy rápido, pero tenía chicles y había un baño.

-Mírala...-Dije mientras Sango me veía hacia donde estaba viendo, y entre las dos nos reímos un poco. Estábamos ahora sujetando un vaso de cerveza mientras las dos criticábamos a algunas chicas-

Esa chica rubia estaba bailándole a Inuyasha como si eso me afectara. Uno de los amigos de Inuyasha se levanto para llevarme a bailar, lo hizo rápido y de manera espontanea. El siempre estuvo enamorado de mi, ¿Por qué yo no me enamore de el?

Por que una mujer desea al chico malo con tatuajes que puede romperte el corazón.

Puse mis manos sobre su cuello mientras nuestras miradas se conectaban. Y el puso sus manos sobre mi cintura, eran las once y media y teníamos la mesa llena de bebidas. Voltee a ver a Ayame ya que escuche una risita y entonces le saque la lengua. Los dos bailábamos bien y posiblemente el estaba ebrio ya que el jamás haría algo como agarrar a la ex de uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero sus ojos cafés estaban puestos sobre los míos.

-¡Oh! Tengo que ir a descansar-Fue una excusa porque en realidad no deseaba que creyeran que era su novia o algo así. Esa noche iba a ser como la rubia que estaba con Inuyasha, iba a seducir y a mentir. Sin rebajarme a ser lo que era ella, una rubia plástica y superficial sin cerebro que solo estaba con el por dinero-

Regrese a fumar un cigarrillo mientras acompañaba a Sango a ir a saludar a un par de sus amigos, tire mi bebida sobre una mujer mientras pasaba enfrente de Inuyasha y por hacer una maldad les robaba una bebida a las muchachas que estaban enfrente de ellos. Y después me gire para beberla apurada, sin darme cuenta el me había visto y estaba riéndose. Ignorando que estaba con esa rubia.

¿Te gustaba observarme? Ya veo que si, ¿Quieres que te seduzca de nuevo? Esa pregunta jamás la sabré pero no es como si me importara.

Diré la verdad me estoy cansando de creer que después de todo el dolor que me causaste aun te pueda considerar un amigo, Ayame llegó con un gorro que había regalado a unas muchachas mientras me quitaba un poco mi bebida y la bebía ella de manera tranquila, después me la regresaba con una grande sonrisa mientras me giraba para señalarme algo y entonces veía claramente como estaban entrando un par de chicas feas. Trate de no reírme pero me gano la risa, la más alta era horrible. Era rubia eso si, pero era demasiado gorda. Y su ropa. No sencillamente su ropa era horrible.

-¡No!-Dijo Kagome mientras veía que la gordita tenía novio, las dos nos miramos y nos reímos. Sango termino de platicar un poco con su amigo mientras luego comenzaba a llevarnos a nuestros lugares. Adoraba la música y adoraba más el alcohol gratis que estaba consumiendo-

Por mala suerte la barra libre se acabo. Apenas eran las doce, así que hicieron el concurso de que las chicas que lograran recibir más gritos y aplausos iban a recibir una botella.

No voy a mentir me hubiera gustado subirme y poder bailar, pero también tengo dignidad y reputación.

-Mira quien sube...-Dijo Aya, mientras yo veía y lograba ver a la rubia. La que estaba con Inuyasha todo el tiempo, no recordaba su nombre en realidad creo que jamás lo supe. Iba a subir, porque así esa perra iba a saber quien de las dos era mejor-

-Dame esto...-Le arrebate el shot a Ayame mientras lo bebía todo y luego agitaba mi cabeza, bebí otro shot mientras la agitaba aun más. Y ya podía sentir el alcohol en mi cuerpo, subí entusiasmada mientras se abría paso, Ayame me acompaño porque ya estaba ebria y posiblemente cuando nos viéramos en youtube estaba segura de que no iba a querer salir. Éramos más de quince chicas en el escenario, bueno una posiblemente era hombre pero no sabría decirles-

¡Y tuve suerte porque la canción me hizo bailar!, Aunque no la recuerdo.

-¡PON MUSICA DJ!-Gritó Ayame mientras el como encargado del concurso asentía con su cabeza y la música comenzaba-

La música inicio y entonces sentí que las luces me estaban alumbrando solamente a mí. Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, meneando mi cadera y creo que lo estaba haciendo bien porque Sango y las chicas estaban gritándonos a Ayame y a mí. El hombre iba sujetando a cada una por la mano mientras las chicas tenían su breve momento luciéndose. Cambiaban drásticamente las canciones para saber si las chicas tenían ritmo.

La rubia si que sabía menear su trasero, es decir...Y esa falda alegraba miles de ojos, no, yo no estaba usando una falda. Pero no es como si quisiera rebajarme a su nivel. Estaba un poco ebria así que no iba a importar, es decir es divertido cuando hay más alcohol.

¡Inuyasha Taisho, vas a ver de lo que te perdiste!

Diablos, a la rubia hasta le chiflaron.

Sujetaron a Ayame la cual bailo bien, bajo, subió y hasta giro. Y entonces toco mi turno La canción era mejor que todas, me llevo al centro de donde estaban todas y yo me entusiasme bailando. Moví mi cuello un poco, al igual que mi cintura, se me quito la pena debido al alcohol...

Y entonces me calme un poco porque cambiaron la canción, creo que era la de 'yummy'.

Sencillo.

Subía mis manos y las bajaba, movía mi cuerpo y meneaba mi cabeza como si no hubiera nadie viéndome. Escuchaba los aplausos y sentía el calor en mi cuerpo, cambiaron la canción. Al final termine entre las chicas mientras sacaban a algunas, y solamente quedamos cuatro. Entre ellas estaba la rubia, la zorra sabía como menear el trasero.

Al parecer ya iban a escoger quien iba a ganar, y quería hacer algo para ganarle.

Y tocaron la de rock 'n roll. De THE SOUNDS.

Amo esa canción.

Puse mis manos en mi cadera mientras veía como Ayame dejaba de bailar para ver lo que iba a hacer, estaba bajando. Y llegue hasta el suelo mientras comenzaba a subir de manera lenta mientras meneaba lo que Dios me había dado. La rubia meneo más su trasero.

Seguía meneando mi cuerpo y creo que no sabían quien de las cuatro iba a ganar.

Pasaron algo de Sean Paul, no soy fan del reggaetón pero si quiero ganar tengo que bailar lo que odio un poco.

Iba a gritar con la canción si fuera necesario.

-I GOT THE RIGHT TEMPERATURE-Grite mientras señalaba la rubia y entonces levantaba mi blusa, no se preocupen traía algo abajo. Ya sentía el sudor en mi cuerpo, la blusa que traía debajo era normal, es decir que la otra era como un vestidillo ajustado y esta cubría el grande escote. Así que eran un conjunto...Y se la avente a Sango o creo que era Sango-

-_¡UF! LA COSA SE PUSO ARDIENTE-_Dijo el muchacho mientras seguían tocando la música, sentí como levantaba mi mano y me anunciaba como ganadora. Le sonreía a la rubia mientras abrazaba a Ayame y también iba por mi botella-

Así tendríamos más alcohol, aunque nuestra mesa aun seguía llena.

Puse la botella encima de la mesa mientras la música se subía más y yo me sentaba a beber más.

Me sentía ganadora y genial.

Estabas observando como bebía de más. Estaba hablando cosas sin sentido con mis amigas mientras bebía más vodka. Siempre tuve un cigarro entre mis dedos, tú estabas con tus amigos una cerveza acompañaba tu fría mirada y tu sarcástica risa. El cigarro jamás lucio más lujurioso, solamente tu sabías hacerlo lucir como si fuera algún pecado.

Creo que no me enamore de un perdedor después de todo.

Las cosas empezaron porque yo a ti te gustaba, y creo que tú supiste enamorarme. Es decir lo hiciste tan rápido que ni pediste permiso. Éramos unas de esas parejas que fingían discutir en público.

Nuestras platicas eran divertidas, cualquier que fuera nuestro amigo iba a divertirse estando con nosotros.

Baile y bailaste. Me estabas observando con una cerveza en tu mano, estaba en la pista de baile con mis amigas mientras bailábamos. Tu cuerpo se puso celoso con el hecho de verme coquetear con el de la barra, necesitaba bebidas, querido. Así que estaba dispuesta por conseguir esas bebidas gratis. Una rubia te estaba bailando, creo que ella debió de haber usado un sostén pero solamente cuando tenías compañía a las rubias, solamente así me dejabas de ver. Una zorra me empujo, le regrese el empujón mientras me miraba molesta.

Que sorpresa era esa rubia.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?-Me gritó mientras yo cruzaba mis brazos, mis amigas estaban sorprendidas ante la forma en que esta zorra me estaba hablando. Solo porque traía un vestido extremadamente corto y no traía sostén se creía mucho. Se acercó a mi oído mientras ponía sus labios ya mal pintados y me susurraba un:-¿Celosa de que ya te quite lo que ni siquiera fue tuyo?-No soportaba su burla, yo se que hacer que Inuyasha termináramos nuestra relación fue algo sencillo, ella la destruyo-

Pero cuando yo estoy ebria soy ruidosa y demasiado mala. Y puedo llegar a ser tan zorra como esas muchachas a las que empiezo a odiar por seducir hombres.

La empuje para quitármela de encima, y ella simplemente río y trato de abofetearme. Era una sucia pelea, ella la comenzó y yo la iba a terminar.

-¡PUTA!-Me gritó mientras me abofeteaba, la mire molesta mientras la empujaba y la abofeteaba-

Estaba comenzando una pelea en esta agradable fiesta y por el alcohol que tenía en mi cuerpo esa pelea no la iba a ganar. Y entonces llegaste a finalizar la pelea, no me cargaste como si yo fuera una princesa simplemente me tomaste entre tus ya ahora fuertes brazos y me sacaste del antro. De seguro estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Nos herimos con palabras, yo te herí con mi desprecio y después creo...Que ya sabes lo que paso.

No podía tranquilizarme.

Y definitivamente no deseaba ver tu cara.

Supiste lo que tuviste y no hiciste nada por hacerlo regresar a ti, te abofetee con mucha fuerza mientras tu simplemente mirabas a todos lados y me tomabas de la mano y me llevabas a tu carro, un poco molesto ya que apretabas mi muñeca.

No dijiste nada.

Ya no éramos nada, habíamos aceptado que a veces íbamos a ir a los mismos lugares pero tú. Tú estabas haciendo que mi cuerpo se concentrara en otras cosas, el alcohol sacaba la bestia femenina que yo tanto ocultaba. Mis deseos más oscuros que ocultaba detrás de un rostro virgen, te voy a enseñar por lo que me cambiaste. Puse mis manos alrededor de tu cuello, y de manera ebria y torpe me subí a tu cuerpo. Tú me estabas cargando y al parecer la posición te gusto, no había tanta gente que nos observara, tú abriste la puerta de manera desesperada pensando que algo iba a pasar.

Sonreí mientras besaba tu cuello, lo tenía todo planeado. Iba a demostrarte por lo que me cambiaste, me cambiaste por algo que yo también pude ser.

Me separe de ti mientras trataba de sentarme, tu abarcabas mucho espacio porque estabas acostado en el asiento trasero.

-Me dejaste por algo que yo podía ser-Te dije mientras levantaba mi ceja, me sentí muy fuerte y valiente. Esa noche íbamos a aclarar muchas cosas-Y no creo que podamos ser amigos, es decir... Me dejaste sin darme una explicación, y cuando creí que al fin tu habías cambiado...-Dije mientras sentía un nudo en mi garganta, no, no voy a llorar. Te confieso que si me duele hablar de nuestra ruptura porque yo te AME.-

Pero mi mente te amó, mi corazón aun latía con fuerza con el hecho de que tu estabas cerca.

Me besaste como si en verdad extrañaras mis labios, pero ¿Cuántos labios no habías besado desde que me dejaste?

Fue un beso tan extraño que despertó nuestros pocos y locos instintos. Nada salvaje que atrajera mucha atención, me cargaste para poner tu frente detrás de mi espalda me estabas abrazando con fuerza y sentí mucho dolor en ti.

-Perdóname Kagome, perdóname...Creí algo que no era cierto...Deseaba ser mejor para ti...Deseaba ser alguien capaz de estar contigo y no ser celoso, pero creo que al final creí lo que los demás decían...Creí que andabas conmigo porque era yo...Deseo que vuelvas a mi lado...-No toleraba verlo así, pero no sabía que decirle-

-Todas esas veces que te dije que estaba sobria...Te mentí-Dije mientras sentía mis lágrimas caer de mi rostro, aun mi corazón latía con fuerza. Estar separados nos hizo bien pero estar juntos simplemente era algo incomodo que en cuestión de segundos desapareció-No sé Inuyasha...Temo que si vuelvo a aceptarte temo destruirme...-Dije la realidad, tengo miedo de estar contigo-

Mi corazón no soportaría una estupidez como la tuya, otra vez.

-Necesito tenerte...No quiero verte con otro...Te creeré solamente a ti, lo juro...-Me gire y vi como el me decía-No voltees, no quiero que me veas-Muy tarde, querido. El estaba llorando, mi corazón se detuvo por breves segundos-

No deseaba aceptar ese amor que me iba a destruir más adelante, pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba aun enamorada de Inuyasha.

Loca y perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho.

-De acuerdo...Pero no te perdonare si me vuelves a traicionar...-El asintió, y así como si nada me beso. Un beso de reconciliación-

-Juro que te amare por siempre...-Saco de su pantalón una caja donde de seguro había un anillo, lo abrí y no había ningún anillo...-Y cuando estemos listos esta caja tendrá su anillo-No fueron las palabras más dulces, pero en cuanto yo iba a hablar el me beso-

Lo hizo de manera hambrienta, como si hubiera extrañado mis besos.

No hicimos nada ya que estaba ebria y un poco fuera de control, y el simplemente me dijo esas cosas lindas que cualquier mujer desea escuchar. Y así me quede dormida en sus brazos. Cuando me despertó lo hizo para que viéramos el amanecer.

Y así queridos amigos es como nuestro segundo intento comenzó. Comenzó viendo el amanecer de los nuevos días que me esperaban junto a Inuyasha.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

Mi historia de amor con alteraciones, no. Ya no regrese con mi ex. Faltaron palabras y acciones. Pero estoy mejor soltera, es decir al menos ahora los dos podemos ya ser amigos. O intento de amigos. Ahaha

"_Sabes que eres terrible para mi,_

_Y eso me hace quererte más"_

**Atte: willnira.**

**PD: **YAY! AL FIN VOY A SALIR. Ya la tenia escrita esta historia, asi que subo rápido a las diez me voy. Ahahaha XD! (falta ke mi amiga de culiakan se termine de arreglar...asi que...Bueno subiré este ONESHOT)

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**


End file.
